


A Beastly Workout

by Ingonyama



Series: Savage Whore [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, And Hank is kind of turned on by that, Animalistic, Cockrings, Danger Room, Friends With Benefits, Healing Factors, Logan is a polyamorous manslut, M/M, Male Friendship, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sexy newspaper ads, Sexy phone messages, Size Kink, Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingonyama/pseuds/Ingonyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comicverse, pre-2001. Part 2 of "Savage Whore", in which Logan takes out an ad and causes a certain Hank McCoy to lose his composure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beastly Workout

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic, and the second part of Savage Whore.
> 
> This remains both the most pornariffic piece of fiction I've ever posted, and the most popular. Coincidence?   
> (please, we all know better by now)
> 
> For the record, Beast here is Jim Lee-era Beast, not Quitely's cat-man or that...thing...Immonen drew in All-New X-Men.

Hank McCoy almost dropped his morning box of Twinkies when he read the notice in the _Salem Center Times_ personal section.  
  
“Versatile BWM available on-call, ready and willing. 5’4”, furry as fuck, rough and tumble kind of guy. Up for anything you can dish out. I’m the best at what I do. Call (xxx) xxx-xxxx. Ask for Logan.”  
  
 _Stars and garters, but this is bold. Logan’s probably going to eviscerate whoever decided to play this sophomoric prank. Makes a blue-furred body wonder if I should start building the Robert Drake Memorial Monument today, or wait until the Popsicle is actually convicted._  
  
Lost in thought as he was, Hank didn’t even notice the massive blue paw reaching for his cellphone, almost of its own accord. With a great deal of effort, and silently cursing the manufacturers of such communication devices for not believing in buttons that could be punched by anything less delicate than an incest’s proboscis, Hank finally dialed the number on the ad and listened, not entirely sure what had possessed him to do such a thing.  
  
He was expecting to hear Iceman on the other line, some sort of response confirming his suspicions about the whole thing being a massive prank, but when he heard the rough, low voice on the other end, the Beast found himself completely flabbergasted.  
  
“Hey stud, you’ve reached Logan’s sex line. Sorry I can’t come t’the phone, but I’m probably with a client, an’ you know what THAT means. Leave yer name, number, and what yer into, an’ I’ll get back to ya soon as I pull out o’this john…or he pulls outta me, whichever. Later…*BEEP*”.  
  
“ _…Logan?!_ ” That was all Hank had time to say before he hung up the phone and tried to hide the mammoth erection swelling up inside his bathrobe. He slumped back in the chair, which groaned under his weight. His box of Twinkies fell to the floor, scattering the small spongy morsels of golden heaven all over the kitchen. Hank didn’t even notice.  
  
 _Logan…is a call boy?_ Hank’s body was acting independently of his mind again as he shifted the robe aside and slid a finger along his massive, blue-black shaft. As the shock wore off, the Beast found himself picturing the various johns Logan must have had in his mind. Seeing his hirsuite teammate in his mind’s eye, straddling the hips of some unknown stud as he rode his cock, caused Hank’s azure testicles to swell to a size roughly approximating twin golf balls. Knowing he wasn’t going to be able to walk properly until he dealt with this, Hank threw caution to the winds and opened his robe all the way, listening to Logan’s message again as he stroked his shaft with his free hand.  
  
“Logan, this is Hank. You should know my cellular number by now. If you’re serious about this, meet me in the Danger Room tonight after the Professor calls lights-out for the students. Be naked when you get there. We’ll discuss things in further detail…” A spurt of precome landed on the Beast’s massive barrel-chest, eliciting a rough growl of his own, and he hung up long enough to jerk his massive blue member until a geyser of semen landed directly between his slab-like pectoral muscles...only to spread across his entire body and the kitchen floor beneath him. _And now I require a second shower,_ Hank thought as he grabbed a roll of paper towels. _Must make myself fresh for tonight._  
  
~*~  
  
It was a credit to Logan’s sense of self-restraint that he didn’t rip off every stitch of clothing he wore until **after** he stepped out of the elevator and into the subbasement level.   
  
That sexy Beast had really called. Wolverine had had his eye on Hank ever since he’d rejoined the X-Men, but never been completely sure he swung his way. Most folks gave themselves away by their scent, but Beast smelled like nothing Logan had experienced before…probably part of his mutation. Whatever the reason, he was able to mask his sexual arousal well enough so that Logan could never pinpoint exactly which way he went.   
  
_Until tonight._ Naked, Logan walked through the subbasement halls with a little more swagger, a bit less of the predator and more of the conqueror as he reached the Danger Room. The red light flashing told him a simulation was in progress, and he tilted is head. _Does he wanna see me fight in the buff? If so, I’m gonna have to tell him it’ll cost him extra._  
  
Logan punched a button, and the doors slid open. To his surprise, there was no battle going on. For that matter, the room wasn’t even a typical battlefield…it looked like a Victorian boudoir, with a draping canopy bed and red satin sheets. Kneeling on these sheets in front of him was Hank McCoy, completely naked except for a ring of black leather around the base of his cock and balls.   
  
As the door closed behind him, Logan almost came right then and there at the sight of the Beast. His blue-black shaft jutted up past his navel, swelling to half the size of Logan’s forearm, but big as it was, it was dwarfed by the sheer mass of blue, furry muscle that reclined in front of the Wolverine, nonchalantly pouring two glasses of brandy. The two watched each other in silence for a moment, then Logan cleared his throat. “Nice program ya got here, Blue. Where’d it come from?”  
  
Hank grinned, handing Logan a brandy glass and gesturing for him to sit beside him. “It’s a replication of one of the Hellfire Club’s luxury suites. Warren programmed it from memory, from one of his stays there. I’ve always been meaning to try it out.” He drained his brandy in a single gulp and lay back on the bed, his member a tower of sexuality in front of him. “Now…climb on up and we’ll discuss your fee.”  
  
Grinning, Logan needed no further urging. It took a fair amount of effort to get on top of the Beast, but before too long their cocks were rubbing together, grinding against each other flesh-to-flesh, and Hank was moaning amorously at the feel of another warm body against his own. Logan reached down and gripped both men’s shafts, never more grateful that his hands were so big as he pumped them in unison, amazed at the sheer amount of precome Hank’s member leaked out. It drenched the pair in the space of a minute, mingling with their sweat as the two men thrust against each other in wild abandon. Hank’s golden eyes locked with Logan’s, and he growled out. “Time to see which of us has the better healing factor, runt,” in a perfect imitation of Sabretooth.  
  
Normally, Logan would’ve been offended, but lost in the moment as he was, his claws simply jutted out with a SNIKT on either side of the Beast, and he lost it, coming all over his partner with an animalistic roar. Feeling the semen slicken up his cock set Beast off as well, and he let out a much quieter growl of satisfaction as he let loose his own initial torrent of come.  
  
Logan moved to get up, but a massive blue hand on his shoulder stopped him. “I don’t recall giving you permission to adjourn,” Beast said in his own voice, lifting an eyebrow as he pointed downwards. Wolverine looked, and noticed that both he and Beast were still rock-hard. Then he looked back up, confused. “Ya mean…when you were talkin’ about healing factors…”  
  
Hank nodded with a grin. “I wasn’t being metaphorical. You see…I chose the Danger Room for a very specific reason, beyond simply the holographic possibilities. Down here, we’re completely safe for the entire night. No one will hear us or come to bother us until Cyclops’s morning training session…at 0900 tomorrow.”   
  
Logan discovered his smile matched Hank’s. “So we can try an’ do somethin’ about our healin’ factors…” They finished each other’s sentence in unison. “…All night long.” With a wicked laugh, the two feral X-Men locked lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Logan was in heaven, locked in a sweaty 69 position with Beast. He’d spent the better part of an hour trying to loosen his throat muscles enough to swallow Hank’s entire massive girth, with the scientist’s guttural snarls of passionate pleasure urging him on, and _damn_ , had it been worth it. Because Hank was going down on him at the exact same rate. And damned if Logan could figure out how he managed that, but he simply chalked it up to Hank being a brainiac’s brainiac and went back to cocksucking. He hadn’t gotten around to doing this with Kurt, but that was mostly because the elf had wanted to speed things straight to the fucking. And as much fun as that was…Logan really looked forward to either pounding or getting pounded by Hank…there was something intimate about a good 69 with a guy who knew how to suck cock and do it right.  
  
And Hank could suck a hell of a good cock. The tongue, which Logan had been expecting to be rough and sandpapery for some reason, felt like wet silk sliding along his balls and the underside of his shaft and swirling over his head. He’d shot his load three times from the oral sex alone, and Hank had eagerly swallowed every drop all three times. It was all Logan could do to keep up when Hank’s own cock blasted its loads down his throat, especially when the thrill of orgasm rushed over both men at the same time, causing their muscles to clench and spasm as they gripped each other tightly for stability.  
  
Finally, Logan pulled off Hank’s shaft, and turned around to kiss him hotly, sloppily. It was a porn star kiss, more tongue than anything else, and Hank looked up at him when it was over with a grin that was quickly becoming frozen on his face. “Had enough already?”  
  
“Not even close,” Logan replied with a snarl. “Yer gonna fuck me, Hank, hard an’ deep, an’ yer gonna do it now. An’ ya ain’t gonna stop till One-Eye marches through that door an’ passes out from shock.”  
  
“That…is something of a problem.” Hank looked away from Logan. “You’ve noticed by now, I’m sure…I am not the most miniscule of masculine specimens.” Wolverine let out a derisive grunt, scooping a dollop of semen off the heaving, blue-furred chest. “Got plenty o’lube right here.”  
  
“Lubrication is not the issue,” the Beast admonished. “Preparation is. My fingers are the size of a blue movie star’s penis. How am I going to do this without tearing you?” Logan gave that a moment of serious thought, then snapped his fingers. Climbing off Hank’s stomach, he walked ( _sauntered._ really) over to the console by the door and tabbed in a few key commands. On the dresser by the now-saturated canopy bed appeared three dildoes, each of successively larger size. The largest one was easily as big as Hank’s cock. Grabbing the smallest one, Logan lay back down, lifted his legs into the air, and started to push it into him. When Hank moved to help, Logan waved him off. “Just sit back an’ enjoy the show, Blue,” he said, as the dildo went deeper into him. “It’s all part of the service.”  
  
Wet as both men were, it didn’t take long for Logan to work up enough lubrication for the dildo to slide in easily. Shortly, the Wolverine was grunting and groaning in appreciation as he worked the dildo in and out of himself like a well-oiled machine, thrusting his hips in perfect time. His cock stiffened to full erection yet again, and he almost came without touching his shaft. When it looked like he would pass the point of no return (and Hank was certain that he himself would), Logan pulled the small dildo out completely, and grabbed the ‘medium’ one. Both men had seen Piotr Rasputin naked in the shower, so Beast didn’t have to ask who Wolverine modeled this one after. It went in, slower at the start than the first dildo, but soon he was going at it, hard-and-fast, just like the first one.  
  
When Logan reached for the third dildo, Hank’s paw came up. “Don’t bother,” he said, growling. “I believe I’ve studied the pattern well enough to approximate it.” Logan grinned as he pulled the second one out, presenting himself for Hank. “Then get on with it, Blue, an’ don’t stop till we’re both wiped.”  
  
Hank was more than happy to oblige, guiding his cock toward Logan’s gaping, begging ass and pushing in with a growl of satisfaction. Despite the preparations, Logan still found himself amazed at the fullness, the sheer _mass_ of the thing invading him, and even though it hurt like a son of a bitch, he had never been more turned on in his life. Blue fur surrounded him, entrapped him, buried him and overtook him, and he breathed in the sweet scent of Hank and let himself go.  
  
To Hank, the passion of their final consummation was equaled only by its savagery. He found himself biting, scratching, and gripping Logan with bruising force, and felt the Wolverine respond in kind. Hank’s hips were a jackhammer before long, pistoning and pounding Logan with a primal brute impact as Logan cried out, begging and commanding in the same breath, urging Hank on with his words, his actions, and most of all the hotness of his hirsuite body.   
  
Both of them lost count of the number of times they came. Every so often one of them would tense up, every muscle in their body going taut, before screaming or roaring their passion to the skies as they exploded with semen, their whole bodies giving themselves over to the sheer power of their mutual pleasure. They’d collapse for a few seconds, panting, while the other waited for them to recover, and then they’d come back fresh for another round of raw, hot sex. Hank had never been hotter, more aroused in his life, completely giving himself over to his bestial instincts in to a two-man orgy that had lasted all night. _Stars and garters,_ he thought, in one of his rare moments of lucidity that night, _this may not ever happen again, but once is more than enough to make me remember it forever!_  
  
~*~  
  
Neither of them knew exactly when they’d fallen asleep. Some time between one orgasm and the next, Logan had curled up in Hank’s arms and closed his eyes to recover a little. Next thing they both knew, they heard a familiar, strident voice say:  
  
“What the HELL is going on in here?!”  
  
Both men bolted upright, still stark naked but ready for action nevertheless. Logan’s claws came out, and Hank bared his fangs, before they realized that Cyclops was standing there, just like Logan had predicted, in full uniform, with Logan’s clothes in his hands and a shocked expression on his face. Even as Hank found his combat instincts change into finding a way to gracefully retreat from the situation, Logan had already calmed down and walked over to Scott. Grabbing his clothes with a simple “Thanks, One-Eye,” he walked out of the Danger Room nonchalantly with a wink at Beast and a wave. “Don’t worry about the cost, Blue! On the house, for the hottest fuck I’ve ever had!”  
Cyclops looked astonishedly back at Logan, and then made eye contact with a very nervous Hank. “…What did he just say?”  
  
“Um…er…that is…” Hank found himself practically wringing his paws, even as he tried to use them to cover himself. “I’m in _so_ much trouble, aren’t I?”  
  
Scott nodded, shock giving way to cool detachment, just like it always did. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d say so.” He tossed a mop and bucket to the Beast, along with his uniform trunks. “You can start by cleaning up the entire Danger Room. I better not see a single drop of…stuff…anywhere.” He looked around at the room with some distaste. “Then you’re going to make sure no one ever touches this environment program again. After that, I’ll deal with Logan.”  
  
As Beast started to clean the Danger Room, he thought back to the previous night, wishing he could remember how it ended. _Oh well,_ he thought, the prurient grin coming back to his face. _He was worth it!_


End file.
